No digas nada
by Andrea 15 de Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Trata sobre cómo se conocieron Edward y Bella en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seth, y de sus futuras vidas, pero algo le preocupa a Edward: ¿Qué hará cuando le tenga que preguntar a Bella si quiere... ? Recomendable escuchar la canción de "No digas nada -Cali y El Dandee"


**NO DIGAS NADA**

**-ONE-SHOT:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

Tumbado en la cama de mi habitación, estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a la cación que le había escrito a Bella, mi novia por su cumpleaños. Llevábamos siete años juntos, y esos años han sido los más felices de mi vida, sin ella no hay mundo, sin ella no respiro, lo es todo para mi.

Nos conocimos gracias a una fiesta de cumpleaños, la cuál salió a las mil maravillas.

***FLASH BACK***

_Estábamos en la orilla del mar de la playa La Push celebrando la fiesta ibicenca del cumpleaños de mi amigo Seth, tomando un par de cervezas, cuando risas de campanas llamaron mi atención. En ese mismo momento, me giré y una hermosa chica de largo pelo caoba llamó mi atención por completo. _

_Ella venía acompañada por Jacob, el hermano pequeño de Seth, quién cumplía los 18 años. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo de tela blanca y las sandalias de tiras plateadas las llevaba en la mano. Era imposible apartar la mirada de tal belleza, así que decidí que lo mejor para empezar seria presentarme e intentar hablar con ella, a ver que tal iba la cosa. _

_- Hola. -le saludé nervioso y revolviendo mi pelo con una mano._

_- Hola. -me dijo mirándome fíjamente y sonriendo._

_- Estoo..me llamo E-Edward. Edward Cullen, encantado. _

_- Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella. - se presentó._

_- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo Bella?_

_- Puesto que soy nueva en el pueblo y no conozco casi a nadie, puees si, me parece una buena idea. Gracias. -se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Que chica más dulce, la acababa de conocer y ya me tenía encandilado._

_Íbamos dando un agradable paseo por la orilla de mar mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas y trivialidades, cuando al frente vi un precioso árbol con extrañas flores blancas y vordes rojos. _

_- Espera, quédate aquí mismo, no te muevas ¿vale? -le di la vuelta para que no viera el árbol._

_- Emm, jaja, vale._

_- Y no abras los ojos hasta que te lo diga, ¿si?_

_- Puedes estar tranquilo, no haré nada. -me aseguró sonriéndome._

_Cuando vi que cerró los ojos, corri hacia delante para coger una flor. No me llevó más de minuto y medio._

_Llegué otra vez a su lado y en vez de darle directamente la flor, le cogí un mechón de pelo en el que llevaba una horquilla y se lo aparté hacia atrás dejando un simple semirecojido en el que puse la flor enganchada a su pelo con la horquilla. Le quedaba de maravilla. Me puse justo a pocos centímetros de su cara y me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce y lento beso. Me impresionó que no me rechazara, o me pegara en la cara o algo. Al contrario; puso sus manos en mi mejillas y pegó su cuerpo completamente al mio. Eso me gustó. Nos acabábamos de conocer y parecíamos los mejores amigos de toda la vida._

_Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos fíjamente y ella me sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes blancos y rectos. Me había enamorada de Bella, era amor a primera vista, estaba seguro. _

_- Bella, yo…- empecé a hablar cuando ella me cortó._

_- Shh…Edward no digas nada. No hace falta._

_- Pero yo…_

_- No, de verdad. Sé que esto ha sido algo bastante rápido y que acabamos de conocernos, pero no me arrepiento del beso, al contrario. Me encantaría que tú y yo… -ahora le corté yo._

_- No digas nada. No hace falta. Mensaje captado preciosa. -le giñé un ojo, y ella se rió abiertamente. Nos miramos los dos a los ojos, y con la luna de fondo, sellamos el comienzo de una bonita y larga relación con un beso cargado de amor. _

_Volvimos a la fiesta justo cuando Leah sacó la tarta con las velas encendidas para cantarle "Cumpleaños feliz" a Seth. La cena, el ambiente, el grupo de amigos…todo era perfecto, hasta que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea._

_Cuando Bella estaba despistada, la cojí por detrás y corriendo nos metimos al agua caliente de la playa jugando a las aguadillas, y a tirarnos agua. A los pocos segundos de eso, toda la gente fue corriendo directa al agua junto con nosotros, para acabar la fiesta con un buen baño a la luz de la luna. _

_Miré a Bella, y cogiéndola por la cintura, nos besamos delante de todos dando por sentado que eramos la nueva pareja del grupo. _

_Desde ese día ella y yo no nos separábamos, éramos los más felices del mundo y todo iba de maravilla…_

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

- Edward, nos tenemos que ir ya, cielo. -me dijo Esme, mi madre, cuando entró a mi habitación para ver como me quedaba el traje negro que me había puesto para el cumpleaños de Bella. Cumplia 24 años y llevábamos juntos desde los 17, y justo hoy le iba a pedir una cosa muy importante. Lo raro era que ayer justo ella me dijo que hoy me diría algo también.. No se si eso será bueno o no, la verdad es que estoy asustado.

- Sí mamá, ya estoy listo.

- ¿Lo llevas todo hijo? -me preguntó mirándome con amor.

- Sí mamá. Venga vamos ya que si no llegaremos tarde al restaurante.

El cumpleaños de Bella lo íbamos a celebrar en el restaurante de La Bella-Italia a las afueras de Port Ángeles, junto con las dos familias. Era algo pequeño, y reservado, pero ella me dijo que lo preferia asi.

Cuando llegamos, la familia de Bella ya estaba allí esperándonos con sus trajes de gala. Fuimos saludando uno por uno, hasta que llegué a mi amada y la miré de arribabajo. Estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de palabra de honor, de color azul. En el pecho llevaba pequeños cristales incrustados, y el pelo lo tenía recojido en un moño desaliñado.

- Hola cariño, feliz cumpleaños. -le saludé sonriéndole.

- Hola mi vida, por fin llegas. -me reprendió un poco por nuestra tardanza.

- Estoo..si, es que he tenido que hacer una cosa antes de venir.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Venga vamos a sentarnos, ya van a traer la cena.

Eran las once menos cuarto cuando todos empezaron a darle sus regalos a Bella. Sus padres le regalaron dos billetes de avión con destino a París para toda una semana. Mis padres le regalaron un billete para todo un dia en el Spa más lujoso de Seattle. Alice y Jasper le habian comprado la guitarra que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Rose y Emmett le compraron el libro del Kamasutra, y dio como resultado a una Bella roja como un tomate, pero seguro que íbamos a disfrutar con ese libro jejeje…Y finalmente era la hora de darle mi regalo.

Le pedí a la gente que había alrededor de nosotros que guardaran silencio.

Me senté en un taburete y con la guitarra que Alice y Jasper le regalaron a Bella, empecé a cantar la canción que había compuesto para Bella, resumiendo en ella todos los momentos buenos y malos que habíamos pasado en esos siete años.

"No digas nada" -Cali y El Dandee:

_**No digas nada por favor**_

_**que hablando, el alma me destrozas,**_

_**quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

_**No digas nada, por favor**_

_**no vaya a ser que me despierte,**_

_**de un sueño en el que puedo verte, **_

_**y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor…**_

_**No digas nada, ten piedad**_

_**solo te pido que mañana por la noche,**_

_**dormido me des la oportunidad…**_

Mientras cantaba, la miraba fíjamente a los ojos y vi como poco a poco se aguaban. En esta canción le decía que tenía miedo de perderla, tenía miedo de despertar de este fantástico sueño, en el que estábamos viviendo.

Cuando acabé, me levanté dejando a un lado la guitarra y aprovechando el momento, saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la cajita pequeña de raso negro, la abrí e hinqué mi rodilla en el suelo. La miré a los ojos y con amor infinito le pregunté:

- Isabella Marie Swan, eres la luz de mi vida, mi verdadero amor, y por eso te pregunto: ¿me concederias el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Por unos segundos se quedó mirando el anillo de plata con el pequeño diamante en el medio, y luego me miró a mi sonriendo a rebosar de felicidad.

- Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo. Te amor Edward. -literalmense te lanzó a mis brazos y nos besamos mientras las personas del restaurante junto con nuestras familias aplaudían y silbaban emocionados.

Cuando nos levantamos, emocionado le puse a Bella el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, y ante esto, ella me miró y me sonrió abiertamente.

Se giró y…

- Familia, antes de las felicitaciones, me gustaría dar otra noticia.

Se volvió hacia mi y me cogió la mano llevándola hacia su plana barriga. Oh Dios…

- Edward, justo me lo digeron anteayer…-empezó nerviosa.

- Bella…

- Edward, estoy embarazada de dos meses. Vamos a ser papás. - me dijo sonriendome y mirandome.

- ¡Oh Dios, te amo, te amo, te amo!..eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo. ¿Vamos a ser padres? Madre mia, estoy que no me lo creo…mmm, te amo Bella. -terminé mientras le basaba ansioso.

La gente del restaurante volvió a aplaudir mientras nuestras familias se levantaban para darnos la enhorabuena a los dos.

.

.

.

La verdad era que nuestras vidas habían dado un vuelco de 360º esa noche, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Por fin tenia la vida que siempre había soñado, al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, con las mejores familias y con dos hermosos bebés. Sí exacto, dos bebés; un chico y una chica. Nos lo confirmaron al cuarto mes de embarazo, y justo el dia de nuestra boda, justo cuando mi Bella dijo "sí quiero" empezaron las contracciones. Mis pequeñines se adelantaron dos meses, pero todo salió a pedir de boca. A los dos dias del parto, le dieron el alta a mi esposa, y adelantamos el viaje de novios, para irnos los cuatro a la Isla Esme a disfrutar de la llegada de los nuevos integrantes a la familia. Por nada del mundo cambiaria algo de lo que hemos pasado ella y yo, ni siquiera las peleas por las que pasamos cuando éramos jóvenes, ni las riñas por sus raros antojos, ni nada de nada…porque eso, eran los pequeños detalles de una vida completa y rebosante de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este pequeño One-shot.**

**Tranquil s, no demoraré en subir capis de los demás fics, y espero de corazón que os estén gustando.**

**Nos leemos!**

**BY: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**

**REVIEWS = LOV3 = ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LOS FICS. **


End file.
